A Day in the Life
by amelie221b
Summary: Just a day in the life of Ron and Hermione as they be themselves bringing up their children. I try to include some comedy. Please read!


A/N: Just a cute Day in the Life. For reference, Rose is five and Hugo is four. Ron is an Auror and Hermione advocates for house elf rights and payment. All cousins have been born. Please review!

Disclaimer: If I was our queen, J. K. Rowling, this story would be in a book store, not on a fanfiction site. Although, if I was J. K. Rowling, this story would not exist.

 **Chapter 1: It's Magic**

Hermione woke to her children jumping on her bed. Ron took his arm from around her and groaned.

"What time is it?"

Rose smiled and picked up her father's wand.

"Wingdum Levosia!" she said and balanced the muggle alarm clock on the wand. It fell off the wand and onto the duvet after three seconds of intense concentration. Ron picked up the clock.

"5:45? It's a weekend!" he groaned and slumped back onto the pillow.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. She hadn't had much sleep last night; she'd had to finish paperwork. When neither house elves nor wizards wanted house elves to get paid, arguing for their rights was hard and tiring.

"Pyjama morning!" exclaimed Hugo excitedly, and Rose nodded forcefully. Her bushy copper hair bounced around her shoulders. Pyjama mornings were mornings when the entire family ate breakfast in their pyjamas then played at home until lunch time.

"Oh alright," yawned Hermione. She lifted her duvet, swung her legs off the bed, slipped on her slippers and robe, and led her children out of the bedroom.

"I'll start on breakfast. You have a shower, honey, but put your pj's back on afterwards - you know how Weasleys are about traditions." She gave him a pointed look, referring to last Saturday when Ron forgot to wear his pyjamas. Looking sheepish, Ron ducked into the bathroom.

"Yes, _Mum_."

Hermione sent a jelly legs jinx in the direction of the en-suite, but Ron dodged, laughing.

"You'll pay for that, love," he told her.

Hermione chuckled and followed her children, who were pulling her hand. Oh, how she loved her family.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Rose and Hugo sat at the table, Rose sorting her chocolate frog cards and Hugo dodging a toy bludger, swatting at it happily.

"What shall we have for breakfast?" Hermione asked, summoning the cards and bludger to receive her children's full attention.

Rose, the obvious leader of the siblings, leaned over and whispered something in her brother's ear. He nodded.

"Waffles with strawberries and cream and Nutella and sprinkles and Oreos and ice cream and raspberries and ParchmentCrisps and chocolate frogs with a side of hash browns and bacon and sausages.

Hugo nodded, looking unsure.

Hermione had to supress her giggles.

"You children have way too much of a sweet tooth. How about waffles with cream and strawberries and you can have a chocolate frog each after dinner."

Rose looked as though she did not think this was a fair bargain at all, but she also idolised her mother and trusted her judgement. She agreed, after ensuring that she would most certainly have a large waffle.

––––––––– - –––––––––

Ron had to pinch his nose to keep from sniggering as he watched his children, who so resembled him in terms of appetite, negotiating for their food.

He crept down the stairs, carefully avoiding the two steps that Hermione had charmed to squeak in case one of the kids wanted a midnight snack, and caught the eyes of his children. They smiled and went to greet him loudly, but Ron performed _langlock_ non-verbally, and they looked at him with wide eyes. He made a _shush_ gesture and undid the curse when his children nodded gleefully. Ron then proceeded to creep up behind, his wife, who was busy plugging in the waffle cooker while the batter stirred itself.

Ron readied his hands right where he knew Hermione was most ticklish, below her armpits, then as she was turning, he tickled her mercilessly. Ron chuckled as she screamed, then picked her up bridal style and spun her around the kitchen.

"Guess what, honey?" he whispered. Hermione slapped him, weak with laughter. In front of them, Rose and Hugo were giggling happily.

"I don't need a jelly legs jinx."

He kissed her passionately and she went slightly limp, melting into the kiss. Ron put his wife back on her feet, and broke away. She stumbled slightly, frowning and blushing.

"Git."

Ron gasped, pretending to be horrified.

"You have a horrible mother," he said to a guffawing Rose and Hugo. "She's just beastly. I'm definitely the better parent."

Hermione placed the waffles in front of her children, still scowling at her husband.

"We don't play favourites, Ronald Weasley," she scolded him.

"But if we did-"

"I'd win." whispered Hermione in his ear.

Ron huffed. "I'm sorry, love." He twirled a piece of Hermione's wavy, honey brown hair around his finger.

"Now, can I have the bigger waffle?"

Hermione smacked him lightly, but placed the bigger waffle in front of him. Ron licked his lips. Rose opened her mouth, but Ron squeezed the cream onto her plate and she closed it again.

He raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She cocked her head slightly, which Ron understood to mean - _impressive, but I'm still better than you_. He snickered.

"I'm thirsty." said Hugo.

"Open up," Hermione told him, and he opened his mouth. She stood up, pushed in her chair, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Aguamenti," she announced, and a jet of water shot out of her wand, slowed, and stopped in the air. With a flick of her wand, Hermione shaped the water into a human figure. She closed her eyes, swirled her wand so that the figure did a somersault and pirouette in the air, then flicked it downwards and the water dived into Hugo's mouth. Hugo swallowed.

Ron laughed heartily. "How in Merlin's name did you figure out how to do that?" he asked her.

Hermione just winked. "It's _magic_."

A/N: And I decided to end chapter one right there. Hopefully I can get some more chapters up soon. Please review my first actual story! Thanks!


End file.
